1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cryogenic refrigeration apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a refrigeration apparatus that re-liquifies boiled off cryogenic gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor is aware of U.S. patents to Chellis, et al., No. (4,543,793), to Horn, et al. No. (4,417,448), to Young No. (4,545,209) and to Chellis No. (3,188,821); all of these patents show cryogenic or low temperature refrigeration systems. Other pertinent disclosures have been made by Gasser, et al. No. (4,389,849) and Taylor, Sr. No. (4,526,008).
Although the earlier devices perform their intended functions in an adequate manner, they provide inadequate means for re-liquifying boiled off cryogenic gases.
The prior art apparatuses are also not built for longevity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cryogenic refrigeration apparatus that has an improved means for re-liquifying boiled off gases and that is built to have a long life.